Best Friend's Brother
by Im-Not-Good-Im-Better
Summary: After CMH. Blackthorne Boys are back for the year with Bex's older brother. And an ex-boyfriend. Friendships are tested. And so are some relationships that weren't really relationships anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to the song. . . and I thought this would be cool. . . Please tell me if it's not. . .**

Falling for my best friend's brother was not my best idea. Because when I fell, I fell _hard._

Last semester, Blackthorne boys roamed our halls. This semester, there back _with a couple extra_ guests, for a whole year. My mom was doing the back-to-school-speech-thing, while me, Bex, and Macey sat in our boredom. Liz was looking over flashcards as if my mom would give us a pop quiz. I started listening at "The same fifteen boys from The Blackthorne Institute for Boys will be staying here again." Just like last semester, they burst through the doors. "And, under certain circumstances, we have two guests from The Dohner School for Young Men that will be joining them. This is James Rhodes." Beside the podium stood a familiar boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that were mesmorizing. "And-wait. . ." My mom looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"I am right here!" a boy with a thick British accent piped up from the background of the stage. He's a pavement artist, like me.

"Yes, here he is. Let me introduce Benjaman Baxter," my mom gestured to him.

He strode up next to the podium. "If I may," he looked at my mom, who nodded. "I'd just like to give a specail hello to Cammie Morgan." I looked up and he winked at me. As he left, he muttered, "Oh, and to my sis, Rebecca." He flashed me and Bex his infamous perfect smile.

Bex looked like she was going to blow her top. Me? I just smiled. "Same old Benji, right?" I nudged her side.

"Yeah, I bet it's the same old James, too," she said, her voice filled with venom. I was a little surprised at her tone.

"What's up with you?" Macey asks. Bex just rolls her eyes at her ignorance of the situation, as if Macey was supposed to know our ex.

"Nothing you would understand," Bex waves off the topic to Macey.

Macey stood up, but I cut her off before she can say anything. "No, Mace. She's right, you don't know. But _I_ do, and I can't believe your still hooked on this, Bex," I said, turning to her. She just glared at me coldly. "This isn't my fault. And it's not his, he just likes other people."

"He seemed pretty fond of you last time we saw him."

"I'm still his friend. Even if you are not. If anyone wants me, I'll be in our room." I stood up and started towards my room.

My hand on the handle, and Bex decides to 'tell' me something. "I'll be sure to point James in your direction!" Everyone grew silent, and I didn't have to turn around to know they were looking at me and James. I took a deep breath and went to my room.

I entered my room and plopped down on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bex's POV<strong>

I can't beleive that douche is in my school! _My_ school! I hate him so much! I can't beleive Cammie left. It's like she's picking him over me. . . I don't like that feeling, loosing Cam. . . just because I can't let go what happened with the three of us. I'm going to go to my room, right now, and apologize to her.

"Hi there." Speak of the devil.

"Jim," I say coldly. I tried for a more cheerful tone, but at least I didn't punch him in the face. "It's been too long." I smile at him. "Or not long enough," I mutter as I push past him. He grabs my arm, successfully turning me to look him in the eye. His eyes are a crystal blue. I remember a time where I used to find those eyes irresistable. Now they're pretty, but irratating. "Let go before I-"

"Hey!" Grant called from behind James. "I suggest you let go before we have a problem here," he says in a deadly calm voice. James listened and took one step away from me. Grant walked past him and put an arm around my shoulders. "Better." I roll my eyes, push his arm off and head towards my room.

"Rebecca!" my brother calls. I turn to see him. He flicks his head to get his too-long-too-thick dark brown hair out of his eyes. "Do we sit with you guys? Because technically, we're at your grade level. And where's Cam?" My bro is a year older than me, but his school doesn't allow you to catch up, like ours is with Macey.

"One, don't call me Rebecca, _Benjiman_," I love calling him that! It makes him cringe! "Two, yes. Three, my room. Four, let me introduce you to my friends," I smile sweetly and turn to Macey and Liz. "Macey McHenry and Liz Sutton. Oh! and this is Grant-"

"Her boyfriend," Grant interrupts, eyeing James. If you didn't already guess, I'm jumping for joy mentally. HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! I know I don't want to say anything against him, but I have a reputation so-

"Don't interrupt!" I say smacking him in the stomache, making him (slightly) double over. That's the exact moment his friends appear behing him.

"Wow, Grant," Zach says. "Way to have control." He pats him on the back, hard. "So where's Cam?"

"None of your business, Goode," I said, knowing it'd get to him with what I said about James earlier. "Anyway that's Jonas and Zachary Goode." I said his name in disgust.

"You know you love me, Baxter," he said, smirking.

"You wish I loved you!" I rethought my statement. "Actually, you wish _Cammie_ loved you." I smirk his smirk.

"That is false, _and_ my smirk!"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, guys this is my older brother, Benji, and Cammie's friend, James." Benji and James look at me skeptically.

"I thought you were his friend, too?" Benji asks.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p.' "Just Cammie. Now if you'll, _finally,_ excuse me." And I left all the boys in confusion. Macey and Liz followed me, but I didn't mind. I just needed to talk to Cammie.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

A knock at the door brought me out of my book. "Come in!" I called. I figured it be Bex, Liz and/or Macey to talk about our conversation before dinner. It wasn't any of them.

But did who came in sursprised me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zach:**** WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hold the phone! What happened me? Who's this guy? Me: Chill-ur-ax you'll find out in this chapter!**

Cammie POV

I saw Benjamin Baxter walk through my door. "Benji?" I said, putting my book aside.

"Hello, Cam," he said sitting next to me on my bed.

"How did you even find my room?"

He sent me a look. "You think I'm going to come here and not do my research first?" Benji put his hand over his heart. "That hurts. That hurts a lot."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You remind me so much of someone I met last semester."

"Nice to know I've been replaced," he said looking down.

"Are you kidding? No one can replace you."

He looked up. "If that's the case, can I guess who you met? I'm going to have to go with Zachary Goode." I gave him a look that said 'how the heck did you know?' "Oh, I just met him downstairs. Charming fellow, actually."

"Yeah, about as charming as James."

"About him, what happened with him and Bex? I know they broke up, but something else had to have happened." James is Benji's best friend, and Bex and James dated. Apparently, they never told him why they broke up. I sighed. _Looks like that's my job._

I ran my hand through my hair. "Well, they were dating when you and him took the year off to hang around Roseville, right? And James broke up with her out of the blue. When I was talking to him to try and figure out why, he kissed me. It was clear that he dummped Bex for me. We secretly dated for a week until Bex found out. She didn't talk to me for weeks. I broke up with James the day you two left for England to go back to Dohner."

"Harsh," he commented. "So she's still pissed about it?"

"Clearly."

"Well, I'm going to go." He got to the door and stopped. "Just a heads up: Bex is on her way to apologize."

I smiled. Sometimes, Benjamin and Rebecca Baxter (dont tell either I called them that!) actually seem like they like eachother. "Thanks."

"Oh, and Cam." I looked up. "It was really great to see you." He flashed me a smile and was gone.

"You too," I whispered.

**This was just a filler. I wanted to get explaining their history out of the way so... there ya go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I'm looking at this wrong. I've got an idea. I'm goon to work on 2 stories at a time, so I can focus. I'm going to write My BFF and Reversed because to be honest right now I'm in love with them and I have to know the ending(: When I finish them, I'm going to write the ones that have the most reviews by the number of chapters. reviews divided by chapters = whatever has the most I will continue. Review your fav stories. Give me ideas for when I pick that one back up. Trust me, by then I'll need the help. One more thing I want you to do. Know I love you guys and that I'm not doing this to punish you, I'm just being an author.**

**-MC out**


End file.
